Diet Mountain Dew
by queenofdisorder
Summary: Clare just moved in with her dad to begin studying at a big journalism school in New York City. But along the way she meets a boy who is no good, but since when is 'no good' necessarily 'bad?
1. Chapter 1

_Diet Mountain Due, baby, New York City  
Never was there ever a girl so pretty_

Chapter One

"So this is it."

My mom said, her voice weak, she'd been dreading this moment from actually happening. I think in her mind she thought if she didn't worry about it or even imagine it, it wouldn't happen. She should've known better than that though, because when I set my mind to something it rarely ever doesn't happen. I loved my mom though. She and I were very close, that's a lot more than most eighteen year old girls can say. We did have our share of fights, but nothing enough to ever rip us apart. Which I really adored a lot more than I'd ever mention.

"God knows why they call it the Big Apple though, all I smell is BO and cigarettes."

I joked, trying my best to lighten the mood, my mom smiled for a brief second but her face fell flat again. I sighed, unnoticeably.

"I love you, Clare." She paused, trying not to cry I assumed.

"Please take care of yourself." She began, I went to cut in and tell her how silly she was being, but she wouldn't let me, she only continued talking.

"Don't go off and become a junkie or something, okay? I want you to do all of the great things I know you are capable of." She said, I watched a tear fall down her face, I fought back tears of my own. I knew this moment was going to be sad, but I refused to make it into a total cry fest.

"Mom, I'm not going to become a druggie." I began, laughing a little. Me? A junkie? I think the worst thing I ever did was have a glass of wine, which I didn't even like. I just wanted to seem fancy at my older sisters college graduation party.

"I'm going to go do wonderful things, you know it's so. I will call you everyday and tell you everything, okay?" I asked with a big smile. She smiled back as she cried, it was a mix of emotions. We hugged for what I wanted to be hours but was only a few seconds. Before either one of us lost it we parted from one another. That was what us Edwards did though, hugged and walked away before getting too emotional. It was what I'd become accustomed to.

I wandered down a long crowded hallway of the airport. God, what an interesting mix of people there were. I saw every stereotype imaginable – preppy blondes with fake breasts, punk rockers with messy hair and big boots, older business men who looked stressed beyond belief, families excited to see New York City, etc. It made me curious as to what stereotype I would be. Maybe I looked as excited, nervous, and lost as others who obviously weren't familiar with the airport or the city in general. Whatever I was, I was determined to be successful. I was among many things excited to be in one of the most happening cities in the world, ready for anything, ready for everything.

Once I found my way out of the airport and to the streets of New York, I got inside a taxi and rode to my father's apartment just up the rode from Time Square.

I paid the greasy taxi man and walked up and into the apartment building. Although I'd never visited my father since he moved here, the place didn't feel foreign. The lady at the front desk smiled at me and I made my way the stairs and onto the third floor. Once I had found my father's apartment door, I took a breath. I hadn't seen my dad in five years. The divorce was messy. The most talking I'd done with my father was over texts and calls. I was nervous to see him nonetheless, but excited too. I knocked on the door twice and waited for a couple seconds. The door opened and there was my dad, he looked no different than the last time I'd seen him. Before we spoke we were hugging each other, so many feelings in that hug. Apologies, happiness, sorrow for the divorce. But he was my dad and I loved him.

"Clare, you look beautiful." He said softly, I smiled a little.

"You too." I said, then paused, "I mean, good, you look good." I said, fumbling my words, he laughed and let me in.

After showing me around the kitchen, living room, office, we walked toward what I assumed was going to be my room.

He opened the door and before I noticed the giant mirror, the crystal décor on both glass night stands or the huge bed, I saw what looked to be a woman not much older than myself. I blinked and it hit me, this was why my dad left us. I felt sick and mad all at once, but I hid it all with a fake smile. Because I couldn't hate her, I couldn't be mad, because I was a guest in this overpriced apartment and I had to pretend to love every bit of it. No matter the problem.

"Oh my gosh! This is Clare, isn't it?" She asked in a high pitched voice.

_No, I'm Paul. Who the hell else were you expecting bitch?_ I thought.

"Uh, yes. Hi." I said blankly, I tried to sound as sweet as possible, but instead I sounded emotionless, which I guess was better than how I was actually feeling.

"It's so awesome to meet you! Your dad has told me so much stellar stuff about you babygirl!" She squealed. It was like nails on a chalkboard.

_Awesome. Stellar. Babygirl. _She was either really young, dumb, or high.

"Oh has he?" I asked, stopping myself from what I really wanted to say.

"Well I'm glad." I smiled fakely. "He didn't tell me about you at all."

It slipped. I was going to say something more nice and unrealistic, but I guess my true feelings couldn't be hidden completely.

She looked confused and looked at my dad for the answers. I assumed she did that often.

"Clare, you are too funny. I told you all about Lydia, remember?" He asked, he looked drained. I know he hadn't mentioned her, but I know he also was in deep shit with both of us if I didn't go along with it, so I did. Because I love my dad, sadly.

"Of course, sorry, my humor is a bit nontraditional." I excused myself, I wondered if she even knew what 'nontraditional' meant.

"I've heard tons about you, Lydia. I'm so glad to finally be meeting the girl who has made my dad so happy." I said and grinned, it was all sarcasm though. But I was sure she was too dumb to comprehend.

"Oh gosh, Mark!" She hit my dad's shoulder jokingly. "That is too sweet, you are too sweet Clare!" She smiled. Yup. Too dumb to comprehend.

My dad interrupted this idiotic fest, "Well, it's almost three. We should be heading out for your appointment with the surgeon, babe." He said to Lydia. More like Skankia.

"Oh right! You always remember everything darling." She kissed his cheek, "We definitely have to get to know each other later, Clare!" She said and hugged me. Her fake boobs making it hard to breathe. I strangled hugged her back.

As they walked out of my new room my dad looked at me, his face looked embarrassed. Which I can't say I blamed him one bit.

"If you want to Clare, you can go out and explore the city. My credit card's on the counter." He said with a smirk, I smiled back and nodded. That was his way of saying 'sorry for not telling you about Skankia, maybe this will make you not hate me'. Which was actually just fine with me.

I mean, wandering the streets of New York with a fully loaded credit card? Who could refuse that?

_Diet Mountain Due, baby, New York City._

_Never was there ever a girl so pretty. _

**Reviews? I like that shit. xD **


	2. Chapter 2

_Do you think we'll be in love forever?_

_Do you think we'll be in love?_

Chapter Two

I don't what was crazier the fact that even a simple pair of jeans cost more than most surgeries or how many people actually lived in this freaking city.

As I wandered around aimlessly down each street, each avenue, I did realize one thing though. It was so easy to lose yourself in this city. It was easy to be on a busy street filled with taxi's and buses and walk a block and be surrounded by small bakeries, shady trees, and an atmosphere that could easily make you find inner peace with yourself. I did understand why artists adored this city, I even understood why anyone would want to be in this city. There was something that just stole your heart and replaced it with curiosity.

I'd been wandering for almost an hour and a half. I was so blown away by the city. I turned a corner and made my way down an alley, I knew alleyway's weren't the safest of places. But I had pepper spray. And besides, most of that stuff in alleyway's happens at night.

I was almost out of the dark alleyway when suddenly I felt myself being pushed onto the ground, I gasped for air, because the wind was knocked right out of me. But before I could even fight back, I felt a cold sensation on against my neck. I didn't move anything but my eyes and I looked down. I saw it, something I never thought I'd ever be threatened with, something only in nightmares really.

I swallowed hard, looking at the knife against my throat, one slight move and my life would be over. Something I never even imagined about. I felt a warm breath against my face, I turned to see a boy with dark eyes, dark skin, and even darker intentions.

"Scream and I will fucking kill you." He growled under his breath, I bit my lip and slowly nodded up and down. I couldn't do much more than obey, he had my life in his hand.

"Good girl," He smiled softly, "You better know your place, little bitch." He whispered in my face, his breath smelled of onions and cigarettes. It was deadly.

"Wh-wha-what do you want from me?" I asked, my voice shaking, I looked around for my purse, but it was no where in my sights. The boy grabbed my face and turned it to face him.

"I want you to be the whore that I know you are." He muttered, I bit my lip and shut my eyes, wishing this was a nightmare I could just wake up from.

I struggled to find the words, that blade felt sharper by the second.

"Please d-don't hurt me….you can have my purse, a-all the money is yours – "

He interrupted me, "Damn right it is. Now shut up and let me fuck you like the whore you are." And he slammed my head against the brick wall, hard, I felt faint, my head began to hurt so bad that I could barely feel his hands brush up my dress and pulled down my underwear, I gasped and began to kick and punch, which only made him more angry. I felt my head hit the wall again, this time even harder. He covered my mouth with his hand and slipped off his jeans, I closed my eyes, I didn't want to see what I knew was next. I gasped when I felt him brush against my private area. I bit my lip so hard it bleed, I tried to scream but nothing came out, I heard the sound of his hand jacking himself off, I began to feel tears roll down my cheeks, then I felt him push himself into me, I screamed, but it only came out low and muffled against his hand. I opened my eyes wide, the pain caused me too. It burnt so bad, it stung and I couldn't bare it. I would've rather had him slit my throat than this, I cried and cried. But not a sound came out. This was hell, I wanted to die, I wanted to slit my own throat. I couldn't do it.

Suddenly a voice roared through the alleyway, "Get the fuck off of her!" It boomed.

And he stopped, he pulled out and a part of me left my body as well. I slowly opened my eyes, I saw him pull his jeans on and stand up quickly, I turned my head to my left and saw a boy in all black with combat boots. His hair was dark and covering most of his face, but his green eyes shined through his hair, and I wasn't sure if this was a savior or someone to come and finish me off.

"Fuck you, this doesn't concern you, emo boy." My rapist hissed, the boy in all black stepped closer.

"Would you rather deal with me or the fucking cops?" He asked, his voice low now, almost as a threat. My rapist rolled his eyes and mumbled an insult. He ran away as if nothing even took place. As if my innocence wasn't just torn from me.

The boy in all black let out a sigh of annoyance. I didn't move, I felt paralyzed, as embarrassed as I was to be exposed in front of him, I had nothing more to lose.

He turned to me and bent down to my level. His eyes looked numbed, his movements emotionless. He said nothing, he only looked at me. His eyes turned from numb and dull to apologetic, as if this occurrence was his fault.

I shivered to his touch, I didn't want to be touched, I only wanted to be left to be killed, if I was lucky. His hands were cold, but not as cold as my rapist's. He reached down and slowly pulled up my underwear back around my pelvis. I began to cry as he pulled my dress down, I couldn't help it, I just laid there, lifeless and sobbing. He wiped my tears with his finger, I shut my eyes and felt myself being picked up and placed onto my feet, I opened them slowly, he just looked at me blankly and pulled me into a doorway on the side of the brick alleyway. I allowed myself to be dragged, because what else was going to be done to me?

I opened my eyes, I was ready to feel the hard alleyway concrete under me and the brick wall behind my head. But instead I felt a soft mattress, I quickly sat up and looked around, I was in my room. My dad's apartment. I felt sore, in more places than others. I tried not to think about the events that happened earlier, I rubbed my eyes then looked around, I felt a bit dazed. I looked around the lavender colored walls and saw the pieces of art hung up on each wall. I took a breath, then looked over to the French doors that led to the small private balcony. But instead I saw the doors slowly shut and through the glass was the boy in all black. Before I could think about my actions, I quickly stood up and climbed off the bed. I quickly made my way out onto the balcony, slowly shutting the doors behind me.

I turned to see the boy climbing over the side of the balcony, before he was all the way over I touched his back, his head snapped around and his hair moved over his face. I could still see those green eyes though, they looked vicious, until his eyes met mine then they softened.

"What are you doing? Go back to sleep!" He commanded me, it didn't sound angry though, it just sounded stern, as if what I was doing was not in his plan.

"Wh- how – what are you doing here? How did I get back here? Who – who are you? Why are – " I asked all at once, so many questions pounded into my head, along with a migraine, but I was more concerned with what was going on. He interrupted my questions by placing his hand over my mouth. When he did that my mind flashbacked to the attack, I think he could see my face begin to panic because he quickly moved his hand as if he knew what thoughts were racing through my mind. He glanced down as if to say 'I'm sorry', but he slowly looked back up. His green eyes meeting mine.

"I need to go." He said, emotionlessly, I shook my head.

"Please…just t-tell me why did you save me?" I asked, my voice cracked, I was desperate for answers at this point.

He paused for a moment, "I didn't save you." He defended, as if offended by me saying so. After he said that he began to climb back over the railing.

"How d-did you get me back here?" I asked, but he ignored me.

"P-please just tell me that, please." I begged. "I need to at least make some sense of this, please." My throat grew tight and I felt myself on the verge of tears.

He stopped and looked down, refusing to look me in the eyes.

"I went through your purse and found the information that I needed." He muttered.

"But w-why would you do that for me? Y-you could've just left me to die." I said, softly, as I was all too curious.

He stiffened and reached into his pocket, he pulled out a cigarette and a lighter, he lit it then took a drag.

"I don't have time for this, just go back inside." He said, as he blew smoke into the air.

I crossed my arms, "Look, either you give me answers or else." I threatened, I was sick of this run around game with this guy.

He looked up at me, his lips formed a smirk. "Or else what?" He asked me, raising an eyebrow. I looked down, I had nothing. I wasn't much of a threat. I was pathetic really.

"Can you please stop playing this game with me?" I began to lose my cool. "I was just attacked and raped and you came to my rescue. I deserve some answers." I stated.

He chuckled a little, "You make me sound so, so christlike." He said in a dark voice, then took a drag.

"I like it." He added, as he looked at me and blew his smoke right into my eyes. I shut them tightly and rubbed them, disgusted.

"What kinda sick narcissistic asshole are you?" I snapped, annoyed and done with this entire thing. He looked up, as if thinking of an answer.

"I'm just shocked that you actually said a bad word. Didn't know you had it in you, babyface." He said with a smirk, then took another puff. After he blew out his smoke into my face again, he handed me the cigarette.

"Want a hit? You seem stressed." He nudged, I shook my head and crossed my arms.

"No, get that away from me." I snapped, he shrugged then took one last drag before dropping it onto my balcony. He put it out with his boot, not even bothering to pick it up.

"I figured you never smoked. It's pretty obvious." He stated, crossing his arms as if mocking me.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, well, sorry if I'm not a huge fan of lung cancer." I hissed.

He grinned, "Oh, so, you're one of those types." He replied, I began to wonder what he meant by that, but before I even cared to question it, I uncrossed my arms in frustration.

"Can you please just tell me who you are instead of acting like a condescending jerk?" I remarked, he leaned back and deepened his gaze.

"Narcissistic. Condescending." He repeated, "Big words of you to use." He stated, "At least your pretty and smart." He smirked at me, I was annoyed by now. But part of me still hadn't had enough.

I sighed in frustration, "Can I at least know your name?" I asked, in a soft voice.

He thought for a moment. Maybe as if he thought to say something sarcastic, but instead he stopped for a minute and uncrossed his arms.

"Eli." He mumbled in a low tone, but before I could manage to think of a response, he climbed over the railing and onto the fire ladder on the side of the building. I watched as he climbed down and onto the street, walking off. I felt abandoned, as if I meant nothing. That is until he turned his head and his eyes met mine again, he smirked for a moment but then turned back and continued to walk until I could no longer see him.

I went back inside, my hair smelled of cigarette smoke. I headed into the bathroom to shower. I wanted to wash away all memories of today. My mind was somehow blocking out the attack earlier, which was the last thing on my mind anyway. I wanted this shower to erase all things that had occurred today. But part of me didn't want to disintegrate any memory of the boy in all black. His smartass attitude annoyed me, yes. But in some type of odd way I felt safe. I felt special. I didn't know how to describe it, I just felt something different with him, about him. Sure he was rude and mostly thoughtless. But something about him made my headache stop as if he was a peaceful remedy to all of the pain.

I washed my hair and tried to think of anything but the boy in black, but all of my thoughts kept returning back to one thing – Eli.

**So yeah, let me know if this is worth continuing. **

**If not then, well, thanks for reading. :p **

**xx**


	3. Chapter 3

_Baby, put on heart shaped sun glasses,_

'_Cause we gonna take a ride_

Ever since the day of the attack, I haven't gone out. My dad claims I'm just too anxious to start school, if only he knew. I was too scared that something would happen. Part of me wanted to go out and search for Eli, because as much as I should've hated his rude ways and bad attitude – I did like him, and not just because he saved me from God knows what else from happening.

It was the first day of college, I bit my lip and took a deep breath. I was in a huge city filled with all types of people, anything could happen. Hopefully nothing worse than rape.

I was messed up from that, I had such bad nightmares, I even did something inexcusable and stole some wine from my 'step-moms' liquor cabinet. She was a big wine drinker. I felt bad about it, but feeling tipsy did help a lot of pain. But I wasn't about to become an alcoholic or anything. I was a good girl.

I managed to drag myself out of my bed and to my new college. I had on a pair of my skinny jeans and a purple blouse. I was so scared of wearing dresses now, since the rape. I felt as though wearing a dress was this easier way. And that maybe if I had pants on they'd think twice about raping me because it'd be too much effort. I was screwed up mentally.

"Your top is too cute!" A bubbly voice chimed, I turned to see a skinny girl with long silky dark hair and tan skin. She was very attractive. She had on a pink dress and black heels.

I smiled at her and felt slightly relieved. A compliment wasn't a bad start.

"Thank you." I said softly, "You're like really pretty." I admitted, the girl grinned. I'm sure she'd heard it all the time.

"You're too kind." She said and put her hand out. "I'm Ali Bhandari." She announced.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Clare Edwards." I said, no where near as confident as her.

"It's great to meet you Clare! You're the first girl I've seen that's worth talking to." She said, I raised an eyebrow. Ali was pretty, she could've easily hung out with anyone she wanted.

"Everyone else is either super bitchy or just weird." She said, "Plus I rock at first impressions and I like you." She said and hugged me. She was odd and maybe a bit too blunt, but I liked her too.

"Well, I'm honored." I said and laughed, Ali did too.

"Let me see your schedule." Ali said, then grabbed it from my hands. "English major, that's awesome." She said as if truly interested and impressed.

"What are you studying?" I asked as she skimmed down my schedule.

She looked up at me and frowned, "As lame as it is, I'm a chemistry major." She said.

I smiled, "That's actually really cool. I definitely wouldn't have figured you the science geek type." I said, she laughed.

"No one ever does! But I assure you under this beauty are some big brains." She giggled, I laughed.

"Well, sadly we only have math together. But we get out at the same time, so we can always go shopping afterwards, if you'd like." She smiled, I nodded.

"Sounds good. Once I get a job, I'm all in." Ali smiled and cheered. We talked a bit more and exchanged numbers before going separate ways.

College actually was kinda fun. It was way different than high school. Everyone else wanted to be there and the other English majors were know-it-alls but they were kind to those in the same study, so I guess I had my own clique of grammer Nazis.

Once I got home, I saw a note on my dad's fridge.

"Working late. Lydia's out with friends till tonight. The house is yours, have fun and be safe." – Dad

It was like nothing had change, he was never home back before the divorce. Though it annoyed me, it was my dad's way. I was use to it. As for Lydia, she could stay out forever.

I walked into my bedroom and laid down. I felt tired all of a sudden, I closed my eyes and suddenly drifted off. In my dream, I saw Eli. He was fighting my rapist. I didn't like fighting but in this case it was okay. I saw as Eli punched and kicked the rapist, then the rapist lost and he ran off. Then suddenly I felt Eli's arms around me, he looked at me deeply. And he leaned in…..

BEEP.

I woke up, my phone had went off, I had a text. I rubbed my eyes, I didn't even know Eli, but sadly I did know that dream wasn't completely off. Eli was cute, but god, he was a too edgy for me. Not that I'd ever say that.

The text was from Ali Bhandari,

Clare! It's Ali from today. I just heard about this killer party tonight. You've gotta come with me, we will get so drunk! (:

I wasn't one for parties and I was replying telling her I was busy, but before I hit send, I thought for a moment. I was a college girl now, college girls partied. Well not me, but if there would be booze that'd mean I could get a little tipsy….and that meant my mind wouldn't have to think of the attack.

I replied,

Sounds good. I'll meet you there.

She replied with an address and told me to dress sexy. I bit my lip, what the hell did I know about parties? I rummaged through my closet. I finally found a cute red tank top that showed a little cleavage, I tossed it on then put on some black jeans. No way was I wearing a dress. Especially at a party.

By the time I had gotten there, I didn't even want to be there anymore. I wasn't a party girl. I saw the bright lights through the windows and I heard the loud music. This wasn't me, I began to turn around to go, when I saw Ali. She ran over to me, she had a tight red dress, barely much of any clothing.

"Clare Edwards! I'm so glad to see you. You ready to dance the night away?" She asked, she had huge heels on now. God, I wonder how her feet still function.

"Yeah…uh, I was maybe going to go home. This isn't my scene really." I said, Ali looked sad. "Clare, please! I need you." She said.

I looked confused.

"Ali, you're pretty and outgoing. You don't need me here for moral support." I said, she looked down.

"Clare, I do. You're the only girl who seems sweet. I wanted to party with you anyway." She said, I felt bad, but this just wasn't for me.

"I'm sorry, okay? I just need to go….I'm sorry Ali." I said and I turned and walked away.

Ali chased me and grabbed my shoulder, I tensed up and flashbacked to that night, but Ali's voice chimed in.

"Clare, please! Look, I'm not much of a party girl anyway. I know, hard to believe, but will you stay for me? You might even have fun!" She said, I sighed, she had a way with words.

"Fine, I'll stay. But you owe me a large latte tomorrow morning." I said, Ali laughed, "Deal!" She said.

We walked into the party. I saw it all. Frat boys chugging down beer, girls dancing as if they were going to have sex on the dance floor, drunk girls kissing drunk boys, and probably what looked like a lot of bad decisions.

Ali grabbed my hand and pulled me over by the kitchen counter.

"Two shots of rum please!" Ali said to the guy behind the counter. I looked at her.

"I thought you weren't a party girl?" I asked, Ali bit her lip.

"Okay, I fibbed. But I wanted you to come have fun, you look like you need some fun in your life, girl." She said, I wanted to be mad, but I couldn't. She was right. I wasn't one for fun.

Ali handed me a small glass with some clear liquid in it.

"What is it?" I asked, but before I knew it Ali had drank hers down. "Chug it down, Clare!" Ali said, I followed and almost gagged as it went down.

"Oh my god! This is so gross, what the hell is this?" I yelled, Ali laughed at my reaction.

"It's rum, Clare. It tastes like ass, but it'll make you feel so good." Ali said.

Ali had a way of making things seem okay, no matter what. Because before I knew it we were doing shot after shot. I liked Ali, I knew this wasn't what good girls did, but Ali was fun, and I wanted to be on her level of fun.

After about five shots she pulled me onto the dance floor, we were jumping around with all of the other sweaty college students. But I liked it. I liked dancing around, I liked the buzzing sensation I felt, I just wanted to lose myself and forget about the attack.

We danced for what felt like hours but was only a few minutes. I felt a hand tap me, I turned around to see Ali.

"Come with me to the back room." She said, I didn't know what was there, but I followed her because she was my new friend and new mentor.

We walked into a small dark room, we entered and someone shut the door behind us. I got scared for a moment, "What is going on?" I asked, but then someone turned on the light and that's when I saw both things, both bad things – marijuana and Eli.

I lost my breath, I tried not to be so obvious. But then again I could always blame the booze.

"Ali, why are we here?" I asked her, she smiled, "Ganja." She said and sat down beside some red headed girl who looked too drunk to even function.

"Uh, what?" I asked, lost, everyone laughed but not in a fun way in a mocking way.

"No surprise, she looks too high and mighty for us anyway." Some guy with blonde hair muttered. I kept looking at Eli, but luckily he was busy talking to the guy beside him.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, the blonde guy.

"Obviously you are a priss. I bet you've never even seen pot." He said. I hated that he was right.

"I've seen pot before." I defended and lied.

"Yeah, right. Do you even know how to roll a blunt?" The red headed girl chimed in, so she could talk.

I bit my lip, "Well, no." I looked down, the red headed girl snickered.

I looked at Ali, "I'm just going to go," I said to her, Ali looked down, she looked sad for dragging me into this.

When I turned around I saw Eli by the door, I started heading out listening to everyone as they laugh and mocked me.

Eli looked at me, he was blocking the door.

"Excuse me." I said, he smirked that stupid smirk.

"Why not just one hit?" He asked me, I shook my head.

"No thanks, I don't do drugs." I stated.

He laughed, "You won't smoke weed, but you don't seem to mind drinking." He stated.

I raised an eyebrow, "How do you know about that?" I asked.

"I can smell you." He said softly. He leaned in close and whispered that in my ear, I couldn't died right there, but I managed to fight the butterflies.

"Just let me go." I said softly. Eli shook his head.

"Come on, you came here to have fun, didn't you?" He asked me. I crossed my arms.

"It's none of your business." I stated. He rolled his eyes.

"It's your choice." He moved out of my way. I began to open the door.

"I could've even shotgunned you." He muttered, I stopped and turned to him my hand still on the doorknob.

"Shotgun me?" I asked, confused and maybe too curious.

Eli nodded, "Yeah. Interested?" He asked me in a low voice. I melted a little.

I sighed, "As much as I want to say no, part of me is too curious…" I admitted, maybe it was the liquor. Eli smiled.

"I'll show you, just relax." He said softly, "You might even enjoy it." He added in a whispered before gently bringing my face close to his, he took a hit of the small cigarette like joint and pushed his mouth close to mine, our lips barely touching. He exhaled into my mouth. He moved away and I began to cough, the feeling of smoke in my lungs stung, but his lips near mine didn't. He handed me a glass of water, I sipped it.

"Well, you think you might stay a little longer?" He asked me. I began to feel a head rush.

"Only if you shotgun me again." I replied before realizing what I'd just said, my cheeks turned red. I wish I could've taken that back, but part of me didn't. My drunk half.

Eli smirked at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

He walked me back into the room and on the couch. The red headed girl looked at me, she didn't look as uninviting as before.

I looked at Eli as he took another drag of the joint, he brought his face near mine and exhaled again, this time I didn't choke. In fact this time I leaned in and kissed him, and as foggy and numb as I felt, I liked it. And as much as I couldn't believe I had kissed him what shocked me more is that he kissed back.

**Thanks to those who reviewed the first two chapters.**

**Leaving you with a cliffhanger.**

**I hope this doesn't suck o: REVIEW PLEASE. **


End file.
